Dirty talk
by Anders Andrew
Summary: UA université : Castiel suit souvent Dean du regard...et Benny l'a très vite remarqué. Il s'amuse à le taquiner un peu...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Dirty talk  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Rating** : M _(langage cru)_  
**Genres** : UA université, romance porny  
**Personnages/Couple** : Castiel/Dean/Benny  
**Nombre de mots** : 688  
**Commentaires** : Le premier chapitre devrait être un One Shot. C'est devenu par la suite une collaboration avec Marryblack. Nous espérons pouvoir écrire plein de petits chapitres sur Dean, Castiel, Benny, et du porn, du porn, du porn ! Et du dirty talk bien sûr ! ^^

* * *

A la fin du cours, Dean Winchester descendit rapidement les marches pour rejoindre le prof sur l'estrade ; il avait quelques questions à poser.  
De son point d'observation, Castiel regardait attentivement Dean en faisant mine de ranger lentement ses affaires, tandis que le reste de l'amphi se vidait.  
Dean était brillant, charmeur ; Castiel regardait son beau profil en rêvassant : le mouvement de ses lèvres pendant qu'il discutait, qu'il souriait, sûr de lui ; son maintien assuré, la finesse de ses muscles galbés, le dessin parfait de son corps. Si beau. Inaccessible. Il ne lui avait même jamais parlé. Il se contentait de l'observer, de loin, d'écouter ses conversations l'air de rien. Le début d'une obsession dangereuse dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Dean Winchester l'attirait de façon irrépressible. Et lui, il était le nerd bizarre qui essayait toujours de s'asseoir à proximité de lui dans l'amphithéâtre sans que ça se remarque...  
« Il ne te jettera jamais un regard, tu sais... », chuchota soudain une voix rauque à son oreille.  
Castiel sursauta ; il eut du mal à quitter Dean des yeux, mais il finit néanmoins par se retourner. Benny était penché derrière lui, l'air amusé. Castiel avait été découvert, ça lui nouait le ventre d'anxiété.  
Car Benny était le petit ami de Dean.  
« Je sais à quoi tu penses. », souffla Benny, enjôleur, en se penchant davantage.  
Castiel frémit lorsque le cajun le força à regarder à nouveau devant lui, une main calleuse sur sa nuque. Dean était en train d'échanger des documents avec le prof sans se rendre compte qu'il était le sujet de l'attention des deux étudiants. Il était tellement naïf, malgré sa rudesse apparente. Il ne se doutait sûrement pas des pensées obscènes qu'on pouvait avoir en le voyant. Ça ne le rendait pas innocent pour autant, loin de là...  
« Je vais te dire : au lit, il est brûlant comme la braise », murmura Benny, devinant effectivement ses pensées. « Il n'a aucune pudeur et il se laisse totalement aller. C'est comme ça qu'il est vraiment : honnête avec ses désirs. »  
Castiel imaginait, le rouge aux joues, un Dean se déshabillant lentement pour lui, le regard rivé au sien avec une insolence sexy ; à genoux, offrant sa bouche, le regard pétillant de convoitise. Ses lèvres charnues sur son sexe. Sa peau à portée de main, toute satinée...en sueur entre ses bras, pendant qu'il le besogne, qu'il le saute sans répit, le force à se plier à ses envies. C'est ce qu'il veut depuis le début, depuis qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois. Le posséder...  
« Quand je le prend, il couine comme une pucelle. », annonça Benny tout bas avec une note de satisfaction. « J'adore l'avoir à ma merci, écrasé sous mon poids, et lui faire subir mes coups de rein. Le rendre impuissant et avide. L'entendre gémir mon nom d'une voix âpre, pour que j'y aille plus fort, plus profond...même si c'est quelque chose que tu ne verras jamais. »  
Castiel déglutit, la bouche sèche. Une érection commençait à naître dans son pantalon. Maintenant, ce n'était pas seulement Dean et lui qu'il imaginait, mais le cajun prenant le contrôle. Viril, dominateur, ce qu'il rêvait désespérément d'être. Le genre d'homme que mérite Dean.  
« Il aime aussi quand c'est un peu brutal. », avoua Benny sur le ton de la confidence. « Il n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais il a besoin de se faire soumettre au pieu. Quand je lui donne la fessée, il pousse des cris de plaisir à te faire jouir si tu les entendais. Tellement indécent. Il n'arrête pas de réclamer ma queue à des moments inattendus...je te parie que dès qu'on sera sorti, il voudra tirer un coup avant le prochain cours...peut-être qu'il me laissera l'enculer dans les chiottes, parce que c'est tellement sordide que ça le fera bander... »  
\- Benny !, appela Dean.  
L'interpellé sourit en se levant. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Castiel en quittant sa rangée et rejoignit son petit-ami en bas. Ils sortirent.  
Et Castiel resta seul, les genoux serrés, humilié.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le site n'étant guère prévu pour les collaborations d'auteurs, le chapitre 2 se trouve dans les fictions de Marry-black, sous le titre "Look at me"**

* * *

à plus tard pour le chapitre 3, qui se trouvera ici. Je suis en charge des chapitres impaires ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 en avant !**

* * *

Dans le hall de la fac, il y avait une rangée de casiers de forme cubique, comme dans les gares, mis à la disposition des étudiants. Castiel en avait un à lui, dans lequel il rangeait méticuleusement livres et documents utiles à sa journée de cours. Étant d'une maniaquerie peu ordinaire, tout y était bien agencé de sorte à optimiser un maximum l'espace. Quand il ouvrait la porte de son casier, rien ne tombait...habituellement.

Cette fois, une enveloppe que l'on avait dû glisser dans la fente tomba à ses pieds. Il la ramassa et, curieux, l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une clef plate et un petit mot écrit à son intention :

_Ce soir, 21h. Bloc C, Chambre 201_

Pas de signature.

Il eut beau examiner attentivement l'écriture, il demeura bien en peine d'en déterminer l'auteur ; cependant, loin d'être naïf, il se doutait de l'identité de l'expéditeur.

La présence de la clef dans sa poche ne fit comme plus pesante, et il se sentit rougir. Fébrilement, il joua avec tandis qu'il refermait son casier.

Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir les tripes de se rendre au rendez-vous.

.

Castiel hésita longuement avant de se décider à y aller.

Il se retrouva pourtant plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru devant la porte marquée du nombre 201, et il se mit à réfléchir. Il était encore temps de faire marche arrière. De fuir en somme.

Les mains tremblantes, il inséra la clef dans la serrure et tourna celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement discret qui le tétanisa sur place.

A l'intérieur, tout était noir.

Il demeura quelques secondes sur le seuil, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans le logement étudiant.

Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui pour permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Les bras tendus devant lui, tâtonnant timidement le mur qu'il longea, il finit par trouver une nouvelle porte close.

Il n'osait allumer la lumière de peur d'être surpris. Il ne se sentait pas pour autant à l'aise et craignait un piège.

Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la seconde porte, il déboucha dans la petite pièce où dormait Dean.

Étendu sur un grand lit deux places placé en dessous de la fenêtre, le jeune homme était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Le drap seul préservait sa pudeur, entortillé au niveau de son entrejambe, car le reste était nu, et brillant de sueur. L'odeur musquée de sexe ne laissait aucun doute sur l'activité qui lui avait demandé tant d'énergie.

La lueur orangée du réverbère, à l'extérieur, se diffusait dans la chambre, donnant au corps de Dean un halo doré. Celui-ci était d'une rare perfection, et bien que l'ayant déjà vu, Castiel ne put résister à l'envie de l'observer de plus près. Il vînt s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ce corps offert à ses regards. Le parfait abandon de Dean dans le sommeil le rendait aussi beau qu'en plein jour. Bien sûr, Castiel aimait Dean dans ce qu'il avait de vivant, dans ses sourires et ses expressions, l'assurance de ses gestes, la fierté dans son attitude ; il les admirait beaucoup.

Mais la paix qu'il dégageait en ce moment-même était une rareté qui ne faisait qu'accentuer davantage l'envie de Castiel de le posséder.

Il ne pouvait pas se leurrer. La beauté de Dean y était pour beaucoup. Cependant, il ressentait quelque chose pour lui qui lui serrait le ventre, quelque chose de difficile à percevoir pour lui, parce qu'il n'aimait rien ni personne, pas vraiment. Il était toujours seul dans son petit univers, ne laissant personne y entrer.

Comme l'avait suggéré Benny, il pourrait faire bien des choses. Il pourrait écarter ses longues jambes glabres qui hantaient ses fantasmes depuis si longtemps, et lécher la peau sensible entre ses cuisses. Il pourrait utiliser ses mains larges aux jointures saillantes pour se masturber, comme Benny l'avait fait avec ses propres doigts – il en gardait un souvenir ému qui l'avait déjà fait jouir plusieurs fois dans le secret de sa propre chambre.

Il pourrait, s'il en avait l'audace, glisser son gland tout contre la joue de Dean et regarder le liquide pré-séminal souiller sa peau de pêche, ses joues couvertes de taches de rousseur. A cette image, le début d'érection qui commençait de déformer son pantalon se pressa plus encore contre la toile de son entrejambe.

Toutefois, au lieu de céder à ses pulsions primaires, il se pencha vers le visage du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait de longs cils qui reposaient délicatement sur ses joues. Ses taches de son étaient invisibles dans la pénombre, mais il les devinait couvrant son nez droit et parfait.

Il plia un coude près de sa tête pour caresser ses cheveux, du bout des doigts, en se penchant davantage. Il retînt son souffle en écoutant celui de Dean, qui demeurait calme et régulier. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, laissant passer un filet d'air.

Castiel posa tendrement les siennes sur la bouche de Dean et l'embrassa, prenant le temps de savourer le contact, la chaleur, la texture, et la honte qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, la jalousie intense. Une part de lui aurait voulu qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Qu'il le _veuille._

Hélas, ce n'était pas possible, et il devrait se contenter de ce qui était à sa portée.

Il gémit en appuyant davantage ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, caressant ses cheveux près de l'oreille.

Soudain, il perçut un froissement et se redressa vivement, se retournant en même temps.

Benny se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé nonchalamment au chambranle, un pack de bière dans la main.

Castiel resta interdit, la bouche soudain sèche. Le reflet de la lumière orange dans la semi-obscurité donnait à Benny des airs prédateurs. Son sourire et la manière dont il le regardait accentuaient cette impression, et Castiel se raidit en serrant les fesses, dans un regain d'excitation.

Benny posa les bières et retira sa veste ainsi que sa casquette, qu'il jeta sur le lit à côté de Castiel. Celui-ci sursauta au bruit que cela fit et revînt sur Dean, craignant qu'il ne se réveille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, vu comment je l'ai épuisé, il ne risque pas de se réveiller. », susurra le cajun.

Castiel le dévisagea, le visage empreint de stupeur, tandis qu'il déboutonnait lentement sa chemise ; il était évident qu'il savourait le regard de Castiel sur lui, à la fois appréhension, attente et désir.

« Je penserais que tu serais un peu plus audacieux. », chuchota-t-il sur un ton faussement déçu.

Castiel était littéralement fasciné par le roulement des mots dans sa bouche, du grondement qu'ils formaient lorsque Benny parlait, avec son accent du sud bien à lui.

Une main ferme se posa sur sa nuque, et tout à coup, Benny était incroyablement près, de sorte qu'il put murmurer à son oreille :

« Ou alors peut-être que tu m'attendais ? »

Pivoine, Castiel baissa les yeux. Il capta néanmoins le rire bas de Benny, et quand celui-ci mordilla le lobe de son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., prononça-t-il, rauque.

\- J'aime ta voix, grogna Benny en se plaquant contre lui. Laisse-moi l'entendre à nouveau.

Il renversa Cas sur le lit et s'empara de sa cuisse pour la lever contre sa propre hanche.

Castiel couina faiblement en percutant le pied de Dean et balbutia rapidement.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Cependant Benny ne l'écoutait pas, défaisant le col de sa chemise pour lécher, sucer et mordre gentiment sa gorge. Castiel se cambra, incapable de se défendre contre cette attaque incongrue et tellement émoustillante.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se soumettre si facilement. Il griffa l'épaule de Benny en tentant de se dégager de son étreinte, mais ce dernier le surplombait, l'épinglant au matelas sous son poids, et il était, à priori, bien plus fort que lui.

\- Du calme, _Pretty boy_, lui ordonna Benny d'un ton tranquille en lui volant un baiser.

Castiel frissonna au surnom. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ce genre de chose, et bizarrement, ça lui faisait de l'effet. Décidé à ne pas être en reste, il fourragea dans les cheveux de Benny, râpant son menton contre sa barbe en voulant répondre ardemment à son baiser.

D'une main, le cajun déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette. Il se détacha de lui pour lui retirer son pantalon avec une lenteur toute aguichante, le fixant dans les yeux. Cas le laissa faire, comme hypnotisé, et lorsque l'autre revînt entre ses cuisses pour lui arracher son sous-vêtement, il souleva le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Tout chaud et sexy pour moi, le complimenta Benny en empalmant sa verge tendue.

Cas renversa la tête en arrière dans un grognement appréciateur, écartant les cuisses sans vergogne. Il en avait assez d'être taquiné. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne rêvait plus que de ça. Qu'on s'intéresse enfin à lui, qu'on le touche.

Soudain la bouche de Benny enroba son sexe et il perdit alors le contrôle de lui-même. Les paupières fermement closes, il replia les genoux, serra les doigts sur le draps, tressautant, se trémoussant de plaisir, tandis que le cajun lui infligeait des caresses incroyables avec sa langue experte ; ses mains calleuses s'aventurèrent sur ses fesses et les malaxèrent comme si elles étaient faites pour ça, et c'était la première fois que Castiel était aussi excité par cette partie de son anatomie. Il se mit à haleter, à trembler de tout son corps, et rapidement, l'orgasme vînt.

Benny s'écarta presque aussitôt, emprisonnant son sexe dans sa main. Puis, quand Castiel rouvit les yeux, il esquissa un sourire tendancieux et étala la semence encore chaude sur le ventre du plus jeune.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, avant de reprendre doucement pied avec la réalité.

\- Hey, arrête ça ! C'est sale !

\- Ça ne te gênait pourtant pas de mettre ton nez dans le boxer de Dean la dernière fois, fit remarquer Benny, narquois mais détendu.

Il s'allongea près de Castiel, les jambes dépassant du lit.

Cas détourna les yeux.

\- C'est différent. Dean, il est...

Benny le fixait à nouveau de son regard le plus perçant ; et pourtant, il n'exprimait aucun jugement, juste une expression neutre et presque bienveillante.

\- Il est... ?

Castiel rosit :

\- Il est spécial.

Le cajun hocha la tête. Cas se redressa et renfila chemise et pantalon. Benny le regarda faire d'un air grave.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il l'est ?

Castiel se figea. Au début, il ne voulut pas répondre, mais finalement, il réfléchit.

Pourquoi Dean lui plaisait-il autant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il finalement. Il est magnifique...mais en plus, il est...

Il poussa un soupir de frustration, n'arrivant pas à dire ce qu'il voudrait.

\- Il est attachant, proposa Benny avec conviction.

Castiel lui jeta un regard surpris en nouant machinalement sa cravate.

\- Oui...c'est ça.

Benny se leva et lui enleva la cravate des mains.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, _Pretty boy._

Il enlaça sa taille pour le presser contre lui et la chemise de Castiel lui colla au ventre à cause du sperme, provoquant un frisson de dégoût. Quand c'était sa propre semence, c'était tout de suite moins sexy.

Benny parut le remarquer, car il gloussa.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te couvrirait le ventre...

Il darda la langue dans son oreille.

\- A moins que tu préfères que je remplisse ton petit cul vierge...

Et il empoigna son derrière avec force, le faisant crier sur le coup.

\- Un peu moins de bruit, fit alors la voix de Dean, suivit d'un baillement.

Castiel sursauta et tourna la tête.

Entretemps, et pendant qu'il ne le regardait pas, Dean s'était redressé et assis dans le lit, le regard rivé sur eux deux. Il dégageait toujours cette assurance désarmante qui, même nu, lui accordait une prestance et un charisme sans pareils. Cas en demeura statufié.

Ensuite un brusque sentiment de honte l'envahit en surprenant le regard qu'échangèrent Dean et Benny. Il se sentit exclus, comme si on s'était joué de lui.

Il se dégagea brutalement, laissant Benny abasourdi. Il se précipita vers la sortie.

\- Attends, s'exclama Dean mais il l'ignora.

Il sortit en courant de la chambre 201. Sa peau collait, il sentait la sueur et le stupre, et sa vision était floue à cause des larmes qu'il tentait de refouler.

Dean et Benny étaient fiers de leur coup ; lui se sentait toujours minable. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'ils pourraient s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui ?

Le ridicule, nerdy et associal Castiel, toujours seul, tellement avide, tellement pathétique.

Cette fois il s'enfuit bel et bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre 4 est à découvrir chez Marry-black, dans la fanfiction intitulée "Look at me"**

* * *

à bientôt pour le chapitre 5...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : beaucoup de dirty talk, des gens tout nus, de la sueur, une photo sexy prise avec un portable et une virginité en danger !**

* * *

C'était peut-être stupide, mais pour la première fois, Castiel hésitait.

Il était debout devant le miroir de sa penderie, en caleçon, et demeurait incapable de prendre une décision quant à la tenue qu'il allait enfiler pour faire son jogging du matin.

D'habitude, il se contentait d'un survêtement d'une seule couleur qui ne lui allait pas, mais qui avait le mérite d'être confortable.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il savait qu'il serait observé, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il se sache étrange, il essayait autant que possible de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Mais il savait que Dean serait là, et ça lui nouait le ventre d'appréhension. Il ne pouvait décemment pas apparaître devant lui dans cet accoutrement disgracieux, alors qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à établir le contact.

D'un coup d'œil, il constata que l'heure continuait de tourner et que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il risquait de rater l'entraînement des cheerleaders. Bien que cela pourrait résoudre son problème vestimentaire, ça donnerait l'impression à Dean qu'il l'évitait – encore.

Il se détailla dans la glace, très critique envers son physique. Dean avait dit qu'il l'appréciait.

Comment faire pour que ce soit toujours le cas ?

...

Les membres de l'équipe des cheerleaders finissaient leurs échauffements lorsque Castiel apparut près de la bordure du terrain, faisant le tour à petites foulées, comme tous les mercredi.

Dean avait passé son temps à guetter son arrivée, et pourtant ce fût Meg qui le remarqua la première. Elle s'éloigna du reste du groupe, et c'est à ce moment-là que Dean releva la tête.

\- Hey, handsome !

Castiel s'arrêta, jetant à la nouvelle venue un regard franchement surpris. Celle-ci lui sourit, prédatrice.

\- Je m'appelle Meg. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Castiel, répondit mécaniquement ce dernier sans laisser paraître qu'il était un peu intimidé.

La jolie brune s'approcha.

\- Castiel ? J'aurais plutôt pensé à un truc comme...Clarence, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu es plutôt mignon, tu sais ?

De là où il était – c'est à dire loin de la scène – Dean les surveillait, sans pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient : il voyait l'embarras de Cas, ses joues rouges, et le sourire flatté qu'il esquissait. Il portait un t-shirt collé à son torse par la sueur, et un short de cycliste qui était, de l'avis de Dean, tout ce qu'il y a de plus indécent. Il n'aimait décidément pas beaucoup voir la jeune femme lui tourner autour alors qu'il s'était fait tout beau pour lui, et pour lui seul.

Lorsque Meg revînt, elle arborait un air triomphant. L'une des cheerleaders lui demanda :

\- Alors, tu lui as parlé ?

\- Non, on a joué au scrabble, rétorqua l'autre, sarcastique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ?, interrogea une autre fille.

\- Pas grand chose, avoua Meg en haussant les épaules. Je crois que je l'ai désarçonné.

Elle rit.

\- C'était adorable.

Dean fit la moue et se tourna vers les gradins.

Tout en haut, penché sur la balustrade, Benny ne le regardait pas. Les yeux plissés, l'expression soucieuse et dure, il fixait la silhouette de Castiel qui se remettait en route.

...

Une fois rentré, Castiel retira son t-shirt. Il était un peu déçu, mais pas tant que ça.

Même si c'était assez inattendu, le fait que Meg vienne lui parler lui avait fait du bien. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait trouvé idiot, parce qu'il n'avait pas su quoi répondre, parce qu'il était maladroit et inexpérimenté dans ce genre de situation : pourtant elle lui avait tout de même glissé son numéro de téléphone, et il avait apprécié qu'elle soit aussi directive. C'était quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Pas assez cependant pour oublier Dean et Benny. Mais il ne savait pas encore quoi faire de ses sentiments à l'égard de ces deux-là, ni quelle attitude adopter. Il préférait voir ce qui allait se passer, sans influer sur les évènements.

Quelque part, il était assez trouillard, il en était conscient.

Fatigué de se poser des questions, pris des fringues de rechange et partit prendre une douche.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau tiède, c'était comme si les incertitudes glissaient sur lui et disparaissaient dans le siphon.

Une main posée sur le mur recouvert de carrelage, l'autre autour de sa queue, il se branlait nerveusement pour évacuer son stress et sa culpabilité. La tête penchée, il laissait le jet plaquer ses cheveux sur son crâne et l'eau dégouliner sur son visage, goutter de son menton : les lèvres entrouvertes, les paupières closes, il pensait à Dean. De beaux yeux verts brillants rivés sur lui. Ses lèvres pulpeuses l'embrassant avec ardeur. Son corps chaud contre le sien, se pressant, se cambrant. Sa main glissant entre ses cuisses pour lui offrir une caresse ferme, sans le brusquer, juste pour l'encourager.

Il s'entendit gémir. Ses hanches tremblèrent : ce fantasme ne lui suffisait plus.

Secrètement, il évoqua Benny, ses mains sur sa taille, possessives, puissantes. Les baisers dans son cou, la barbe qui râpe contre sa peau, ses dents inscrivant leur marque sur sa peau. Le parfum musqué de l'étreinte, les cris de Dean tandis qu'il se glisse dans l'étroitesse chaude et humide de son petit cul. Le grondement rauque de Benny, sa poitrine vibrant contre son dos, tandis qu'il s'enfonce, qu'il se moule contre lui. Être au milieu et se laisser bercer par le mouvement de va et vient entre ses fesses se répercutant entre les cuisses de Dean, l'excitation qui grimpe, la chaleur du cocon qu'ils forment à eux trois, parfaitement emboîtés...

Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte que, perdu dans ses rêveries érotiques, il avait fait dériver son majeur sous ses bourses, sur cette zone sensible près de l'anus. Il joua un instant avec l'idée de se tripoter à cet endroit, pour voir ce que ça faisait. Cependant, même s'il se sentait capable de prendre Dean par derrière, il avait du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse faire la même chose avec lui. Ça avait un côté un peu dégoûtant qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Il traça des cercles autour, curieux de découvrir cette partie de son corps qu'il ne touchait presque jamais. Les poils étaient fins et soyeux à cet endroit, toutefois il aurait aimé que ce soit plus lisse. N'était-ce pas...moche d'avoir des poils à cet endroit...même si c'était naturel ? L'était-ce ? Est-ce que, quand on est gay, on est sensé se raser ?

Il n'était pas friand de pornographie, et il n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'il en était chez Dean et Benny – bien qu'il les ait vu nus tous les deux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se comparer, pour ne pas paraître plus étrange qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Comment devenir désirable ? Comment mériter l'attention dont il était avide ?

Il n'avait jamais été calculateur en séduction – ni très séducteur, par ailleurs – et il ignorait comment leurs plaire. Alors qu'il le voulait, il le voulait tellement.

La sodomie, une étape à franchir. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à présent, il s'était laissé porté par les sensations. Mais en repensant aux mains de Benny sur lui, aux mots qu'ils avaient échangé, sa force, la vigueur de ses coups de rein...

Il ne pourrait pas résister à l'attrait de la nouveauté et de l'expérience. Et ça lui faisait peur, parce qu'il était vierge, célibataire depuis longtemps, et cela remettait en question beaucoup de choses, à commencer par ses désirs, qui prenaient un aspect dichotomique – dominer l'autre, se soumettre à son plaisir. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à gérer tout ça.

Le relationnel n'était pas son fort.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Benny sonna à la porte de son appartement.

...

Le cajun attendait patiemment derrière la porte. Il ne fut pas étonné par l'expression de stupeur qu'afficha Castiel quelques secondes en le voyant, avant de reprendre un air impassible.

Ce qui le surprenait, en revanche, c'était que le jeune homme semblait sortir tout juste de la douche, et ses cheveux collés sur sa tête par l'eau, qui gouttait sur ses épaules, lui donnait un air de chiot triste absolument attendrissant.

Le sentiment désagréable qui l'avait envahi un peu plus tôt en le voyant discuter avec Meg commença à fondre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Castiel sur un ton neutre.

Et Benny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa maîtrise, parce qu'il le devinait mal à l'aise, pourtant rien ne transparaissait. Avec Dean, il agissait de manière plus spontanée, parce que ce dernier lui faisait perdre son calme apparent, avec son charme et son caractère sociable.

Les choses étaient différentes avec Benny.

\- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

Le brun s'écarta sans renâcler, mais son froncement de sourcils parlait pour lui. Le cajun passa le seuil et en profita pour regarder où il était : Castiel avait le privilège, contrairement à Dean, d'habiter dans un appartement. Ce n'était pas très grand, toutefois l'espace avait été dégagé un maximum : il y avait beaucoup d'étagères et de placard, et tout était bien rangé, ce qui donnait l'impression de place vide. On retrouvait bien la manie de Castiel pour l'ordre et la propreté : comme quoi un simple intérieur peut en dire beaucoup sur son habitant.

Il y avait un canapé clic-clac, sur lequel Benny s'assit sans cérémonie, se demandant si c'était l'endroit où Castiel dormait. Il aimait l'idée de laisser une trace, de laisser une odeur ici, de sorte que le jeune homme pense à lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il sourit et fixa Castiel, qui était resté debout.

\- Tu veux un café, ou quelque chose ?, proposa Cas, sans préciser ce qu'il entendait par « quelque chose ».

Benny tapota le coussin à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Cette fois, il vit très clairement Castiel se raidir et rougir, ce qui l'amusa. Il n'avait certes pas le pouvoir d'attraction de Dean, mais, à sa façon, il savait aussi le faire réagir à sa présence.

Castiel finit par s'asseoir, ne voulant certainement pas se montrer impoli. Il se sentait bizarrement excité et nerveux, parce qu'il avait fini par prendre conscience de ses désirs. Malgré cela, il ne voulait pas que Benny le sache. C'était honteux.

Il tripota machinalement l'ourlet de son peignoir, et le cajun susurra :

\- Ne stresse pas. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Castiel aurait voulu rétorquer qu'il ne stressait pas, mais nier une évidence aussi flagrante n'aurait fait que le ridiculiser.

\- Je vais me répéter, mais je me pose vraiment la question : pourquoi es-tu là ?, souffla Cas à brûle-pourpoint.

Soudain, Benny se pencha sur lui, glissant une main entre ses genoux découverts.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, gronda-t-il avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Cas s'écarta vivement, les yeux écarquillés, dans un petit bruit humide. Benny agrippa sa nuque et revînt à l'assaut. Son autre main remonta entre les cuisses encore mouillée de la douche, et ne tarda pas à trouver...un sous-vêtement.

\- Ah..., soupira Benny, déçu, en baissant le nez tandis qu'il soulevait le pan du peignoir, contemplant ainsi un boxer Calvin Klein noir.

Castiel se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. En entendant la sonnette, il s'était empressé d'enfiler ça...dans l'espoir que son visiteur, contre touts attente, ne soit personne d'autre que Dean. Mais évidemment, celui-ci n'avait pas terminé son entraînement...

La main large de Benny empoigna son entrejambe, et il gémit, autant à cause du contact qu'à cause de la vision de sa paume, de ses doigts, pressés contre le tissu, avec dessous sa chair, sa chaleur.

Les lèvres de Benny chatouillèrent sa gorge, sa barbe frottant contre la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

\- _Pretty boy_..., ronronna la voix du cajun en roulant le r.

Cas se détendit et vînt contre lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il caressa son torse.

\- La dernière fois..., commença Castiel, énigmatique.

\- Oui ?, fit Benny en déposant de petits baisers dans son cou, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller.

\- Tu as dis que tu me souillerais, chuchota Cas.

Benny se figea, surpris par ses paroles osées.

\- Que tu étalerais ta semence sur moi, continua le brun en caressant son ventre lentement.

Sa main descendit plus au sud.

\- Ou, si je préférais, tu t'occuperais de mon petit cul vierge. C'est ce que tu as dis, termina Castiel, avec sensualité en léchant ses lèvres asséchées par le désir.

\- _Naughty boy _!, gronda Benny, un éclat de passion brutale dans le regard.

Il renversa brusquement Cas dans le canapé pour le couvrir de son corps, échangeant avec lui un baiser brûlant qui dura plusieurs minutes, tout en coups de langue avides et geignements.

Les doigts de Cas dans ses cheveux acheva de le convaincre de l'intérêt que lui portait ce dernier. Il donna un coup de rein entre les cuisses du jeune homme, le faisant couiner sous la pression de son érection massive, sous le jeans.

\- Ne me tente pas, menaça-t-il. J'ai très envie de te mettre à quatre pattes et de te _fourrer_ exactement comme le mérite un petit allumeur tel que toi, de te pilonner jusqu'à faire de toi une chienne en chaleur _qui n'attend que ça _!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une poussée puissante qui lui provoqua un râle de frustration, montrant toute l'ampleur de sa luxure. Cas en était évidemment affamé, et l'accueillit avec un soupir satisfait : il se mit à haleter, son sexe se gonflant à mesure qu'il frottait contre le bas-ventre de Benny.

\- Je vais prendre ta virginité, murmura le cajun en lui léchant l'intérieur de l'oreille. Prouve-moi que tu es un vrai mec en prenant maqueue, _Pretty boy_, en la gardant bien au chaud dans ce mignon petit cul que tu as, et qui ne demande qu'à être défoncé comme il faut !

A nouveau, Castiel gémit, complètement excité. Benny se redressa et le fit rouler sur le ventre, pour asseoir sa dominance : il se pressa davantage contre Cas, dénudant sa verge dure et les fesses chaudes afin de les mettre rapidement en contact.

\- Je vais te la _mettre_, promit Benny en coulant sa queue contre la raie, sans chercher à le pénétrer pour l'instant.

Castiel perdit son sang froid, à fleur de peau, cria et jouit dans un violent sursaut qui prouva, s'il était besoin, l'étendue de son inexpérience.

Benny se mit à rire, un son agréable qui vibrait dans le dos de Cas, son souffle caressant sa gorge.

\- Tu es très sexy, le complimenta-t-il en descendant le peignoir sur son épaule, afin de l'y embrasser.

Castiel cacha son visage brûlant dans le coussin, mortifié.

Benny l'enlaça étroitement.

Après quelques instants, Cas tourna la tête sur le côté pour mieux respirer, et Benny se décolla de lui.

\- Hn ?, fit Castiel, un peu désappointé.

Il commençait tout juste à apprécier leur proximité que déjà, il y mettait fin.

Mais Benny n'en avait pas terminé. Il le fit rouler sur le flanc gauche, et, placé derrière lui, lui souleva la cuisse. Puis, plaçant son téléphone au niveau de l'entrejambe, il glissa son érection sous les bourses de Castiel.

Celui-ci frissonna en voyant l'énorme membre entre ses jambes, et grogna sans énergie :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prend une photo souvenir, déclara Benny en s'exécutant.

Il mordilla le cou de Cas et remonta le portable au niveau de leurs visages. Content de la prise de vue, il tapa un rapide sms sous les yeux aux paupières lourdes de Cas, relâchant sa cuisse. Le jeune homme referma les jambes, emprisonnant le sexe dur de Benny.

Ce dernier envoya son message, puis se lova confortablement dans le fond du canapé, tout contre le dos d'un Castiel épuisé par l'exercice et le trop plein d'émotions : d'une main, le cajun caressa le ventre sali du brun en savourant par de petits mouvements lents le frottement de sa queue entre ses cuisses serrées.

\- Ne pense pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. Ce n'était qu'un premier round, et je compte bien tenir mes promesses...

...

\- Ya ton portable qui sonne !, s'exclama Jess, une des cheerleaders de l'équipe de Dean.

Peu gênée, elle s'empara du téléphone posé sur le banc pour lire le sms à haute voix :

\- Ça dit « Si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va le faire sans toi. ». Faire quoi ?

\- Laisse ça !, s'énerva Dean en lui arrachant des mains.

Il se détourna en rougissant, ouvrant l'image jointe. Automatiquement, il sentit une érection se former dans son short en regardant la photographie obscène de l'entrejambe de Castiel, son sexe au repos, son ventre brillant de sperme, et la verge triomphante de Benny, fièrement dressée, prête à lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

...

Après avoir jouit aussi violemment, Castiel s'était endormi dans les bras de Benny.

Le sommeil de Cas était à la fois lourd et poreux. Son excitation était réelle, mais il imaginait une toute autre situation, et n'avait pas conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un fantasme...

Dans son rêve, Castiel était assis à califourchon sur Benny et caressait avec curiosité son corps, tout à la découverte de cet autre.

Son torse n'avait rien d'androgyne, il était clairement un homme, musclé, avec des poils. Au lieu de le dégoûter, cela l'émoustillait, parce que le cajun bandait pour lui, contre ses fesses, gros et brûlant, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa virilité. Dans ses yeux bleu glacier brillait un désir sauvage, celui de le ravager, de violer son intimité de toute les façons possibles, de le faire sien. Un feu dévastateur courrait dans ses veines, une passion à assouvir...

Il embrassa ses lèvres et joua avec son désir en se frottant contre lui, tentateur.

\- _Horny_...siffla le cajun, appréciateur.

Quelque chose s'introduisit entre les fesses de Castiel et le pénétra sans prévenir. Il sursauta, parce que ça glissait facilement, que ça pouvait même être agréable et qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Après tout, c'était bien plus simple de se laisser bercer ainsi...

Une angoisse irrationnelle le prit de perdre sa masculinité, transperçant le nuage de coton dans lequel il flottait. C'était idiot, mais il se rebella contre cette idée en se resserrant sur le doigt en lui :

\- Non !

\- Si, gronda Benny. Tu vas la prendre dans le cul, que tu le veuilles ou non.

C'était autoritaire, et Castiel frémit. Alors Benny adoucit le ton de sa voix :

\- C'est toi qui l'a réclamé, _Pretty boy_...

Un autre doigt rejoignit le premier, et Cas se laissa faire, la culpabilité refluant – pourquoi Dean n'est pas là ? Et s'il se mettait en colère ? - et le conflit de soumission disparaissant sous le plaisir lascif d'être occupé par des soins délicats. Il se cambra contre Benny en gémissant, sans se soucier de l'image qu'il donnait, et son amant sourit en frottant son nez contre son cou.

\- J'adore quand tu t'abandonnes comme ça à moi. C'est tellement plus facile pour Dean de t'avoir, alors que moi, je dois toujours te pousser un peu...

...

Cas gémit dans son sommeil, à la limite de se réveiller. Benny ralentit ses caresses sur leurs sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais activa l'ondulation de ses doigts humides entre ses fesses étonnamment accueillantes. Il serra les dents lorsque les cuisses du brun se contractèrent sur sa queue, provocant un spasme dans son bas-ventre.

Ce petit nerd était tellement érotique, une fois déshabillé.

Pour le récompenser, il lui chuchota de nouvelles insanités (« Je vais te besogner à toute allure. ») dans l'oreille, qu'il mordilla gentiment.

Soudain son téléphone vibra : il s'en empara.

« Puis-je entrer ? », demandait le sms. Et ça avait quelque chose de presque délicat, de demander ainsi la permission, comme s'il ne voulait pas les interrompre dans un moment d'intimité.

Mais ils en avaient pourtant discuté, et jamais Benny ne voudrait laisser Dean à l'écart. Il répondit « Dépêche-toi ».

Alors il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pour le chapitre 6, rendez-vous chez Marryblack sur sa partie intitulée "Look at me" ou sur AO3**

Et nous nous retrouvons prochainement pour le chapitre 7 en cours d'écriture, qui parlera du canapé-lit de Cas. Ou pas XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Benny montre ses faiblesses, Dean ses sentiments, et Cas va voir ailleurs...s'il y est.**

* * *

L'après-midi était bien entamée lorsque Benny s'éveilla. Au début, il ne reconnu pas les lieux où il se trouvait, mais lorsqu'il s'acclimata à la pénombre due aux rideaux tirés, il perçu autour de lui deux corps nus entremêlés, et il se souvînt de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il se redressa en soupirant, la bouche pâteuse. Leur petite partie de jambes en l'air les avaient bien assommé, et il s'étaient endormis dans les bras les uns des autres.

Néanmoins, comme à son habitude, Dean avait fini par bouger dans son sommeil, se collant instinctivement dos au mur, recroquevillé, comme pour se protéger d'une attaque. Ça le rendait toujours un peu triste de le voir comme ça, parce qu'il était certain que cette manie avait une raison.

Contrairement aux apparences, Dean était quelqu'un de très secret, et bien qu'il sortent ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, le jeune homme n'aimait pas parler de lui, de ses problèmes ou de sa famille.

Castiel, quant à lui, était comme un coq en pâtes emmitouflé dans un plaid entre eux, les cheveux complètement en vrac, et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Benny bougea, Cas prit sa place en roulant sur le côté, étalant ses jambes sans vergogne à l'endroit encore chaud. Le cajun en fut vaguement offensé ; il enjamba Castiel et rejoignit Dean.

Son corps nu était toujours aussi parfait, même dans cette position.

Très doucement, Benny vînt se coller à lui. Il caressa amoureusement ses cheveux, se permettant une attitude un peu moins dominatrice, maintenant que Castiel ne regardait pas. Le garçon avait besoin qu'il lui montre qui quel rôle il comptait occuper dans leur « ménage à trois », avant de pouvoir se montrer plus tendre. Il ne voulait pas de dérapage ou de quiproquos : il était le mâle plus âgé qui s'occupait bien de ses deux amants, qui les montait l'un après l'autre quand ils le méritaient et qu'ils le réclamaient.

Son sexe frémit à cette pensée et il ferma les yeux, les cris de Dean et de Castiel en train de se faire pénétrer se mêlant dans ses souvenirs pour lui procurer un fantasme émoustillant qui le fit bander rapidement.

Il souffla sur les lèvres de Dean, sa main venant s'accrocher à sa taille, et descendre sur ses fesses. Il appréciait l'abandon total de la part de ses partenaires lorsqu'ils dormaient. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient ne pas être d'accord qu'il les touche dans leur sommeil. Il l'avait fait avec Cas, et il commença à frotter ses doigts dans la raie des fesses de Dean sans se soucier de rien.

Il connaissait son Dean. Il le savait avide d'expériences et de sensations fortes.

Il l'avait rendu accro à sa queue, et il ne se lassait pas d'en profiter.

Ses doigts coulissèrent facilement dans l'anus encore détendu, et Dean gémit tout bas. Benny l'embrassa sur le front, puis le fit rouler lentement sur le ventre pour mieux accéder à son petit cul ; il avait envie de le réveiller avec sa verge brûlante enfoncée dans son antre.

Il vînt sur lui et déposa un nouveau baiser dans sa nuque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça, alors il graissa son gland avec la bouteille de lubrifiant – qui en avait pris un sacré coup, il faudrait en racheter – et commença à pousser contre le muscle. Celui-ci s'ouvrit lentement, le laissant entrer. Il ne força pas, il savait que la seule pression avait réveillé Dean ; le jeune homme cligna des paupières.

\- C'est moi, _babe_, chuchota le cajun à son oreille pour le rassurer, au cas où.

Dean ferma à nouveau les yeux et gémit langoureusement, donnant tacitement son accord. Benny poussa davantage, et sa queue s'engouffra dans le derrière du jeune homme avec facilité.

\- AH ! 

.

Castiel força ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue à se soulever, et il n'en crut pas ses yeux : à quelques centimètres à peine, Dean était en train de se faire proprement défoncer par un Benny en excellente forme. Lorsque Dean s'aperçut qu'il était observé, il se redressa et tendit le bras vers Cas, le visage crispé par la volupté qui déferlait en lui au rythme que lui imposait son étalon.

Le brun se rapprocha timidement, pendant que Benny besognait Dean à fond de train, bien décidé à lui faire perdre la tête.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri d'extase et agrippa vivement Castiel ; il l'embrassa alors à perdre haleine, avec besoin, comme pour canaliser la force du plaisir qui le traversait.

\- Je vais jouir dans ton cul, prévînt Benny sur un ton lascif. Comme ça nos giclées vont se mélanger en toi. Si tu étais une fille, on t'aurait mise enceinte, sûr et certain.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, gloussa Dean sur un ton taquin.

Le louisianais devînt plus féroce, donnant de violents coups de butoir qui faisaient bouger le corps sous lui. Ses ongles griffèrent profondément la peau lisse, s'enfonçant jusqu'à imprimer la marque rouge de ses doigts sur les hanches du jeune homme. Ce dernier se cabra sous la brutalité de ses assauts, les épaules frémissantes, tout entier dans la recherche de l'assouvissement, une main perdue contre le matelas pour se toucher paresseusement. Il était la luxure incarnée, brillant de sueur, cambré, offert. Sachant comment se positionner, comme satisfaire ses désirs et ceux de ses amants. Il était parfait, mystérieux juste ce qu'il faut, et totalement décomplexé.

Benny adorait ça.

\- Han...crie mon nom, _doll_, vas-y ! Han...han !

C'est ce moment que choisi Castiel pour approfondir le baiser qu'ils partageaient encore. De petits bisous humides et coups de langue timorés, il passa à l'embrassade désordonnée, à la fois passionné et possessive, la main sur sa nuque, fourrageant sans vergogne dans les cheveux courts. Dean gémit en venant s'accrocher à lui, agréablement surpris par son initiative, et lorsque ses lèvres rouges en feu furent dégagées du baiser, il éclata brusquement :

\- Caaaaaaaas !

Benny gronda, mais Dean était déjà en plein orgasme ; il se mit à trembler, et vraiment, à présent qu'il pouvait le voir de près sans être lui-même perdu dans la félicité, Castiel trouvait qu'il était la personne la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, tout doucement cette fois, comme les pétales fragiles d'une fleur, le laissant se détendre dans ses bras, épuisé.

« Je vais devoir me préparer à aller en cours. », chuchota Cas.

Benny fit la tronche et se rallongea en leurs tournant le dos, faisant mine d'être fatigué. 

.

« Si mon cours vous paraît tellement ennuyant, Monsieur Novak, vous pouvez très bien rentrer chez vous ! »

Pris en flagrant délit d'assoupissement, Castiel se redressa vivement, les paupières battantes, étouffant un petit bâillement dans une courte inspiration par la bouche.

\- Non Monsieur. Excusez-moi Monsieur.

Le prof fit la moue et reprit son exposé. Castiel était assis au deuxième rang de l'amphithéâtre. Il était arrivé en retard et il était épuisé – courbaturé, aussi, avec une gêne au niveau du fessier et des hanches ; il aurait dû s'y attendre, à cause de la fougue de Benny, et aussi du fait que ça avait été sa première sodomie. Il était même bien chanceux de pouvoir marcher à peu près normalement.

D'ailleurs, le cajun n'avait semble-t-il pas beaucoup apprécié sa prise de pouvoir pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à Dean. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Cas si le le jeune homme avait crié son nom, et pas celui du louisianais. Ça s'était fait comme ça, spontanément, c'est tout.

Mais Benny était vexé, surtout quand Cas avait déclaré devoir partir. Il leurs avait laissé les clefs et était allé se doucher rapidement.

Castiel était un peu inquiet concernant Benny, parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de le savoir éventuellement fâché contre lui. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement adorable à le voir bouder par orgueil bafoué.

S'intéressant à nouveau au déroulé du cours, Cas tenta de jeter un coup d'œil discret sur les notes de la personne à côté de lui, mais c'était illisible. Il fixa le tableau en écoutant le prof, essayant de reprendre le fil là où il l'avait perdu. Mais en vain. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre de quoi il parlait, et comment il en était arrivé là.

\- Hey...

Il se retourna ; une jolie brune lui tendait une feuille couverte d'écriture manuscrite. Il la reconnu : c'était Meg, la fille qui l'avait abordé ce matin, alors qu'il faisait son jogging autour du terrain où s'entraînaient les cheerleaders.

\- T'as passé la nuit à bosser ou quoi ?, chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait le cours pour lire en diagonale.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-il distraitement en tapant quelques mots sur son ordinateur portable. Est-ce que je pourrais en faire une photocopie ?

\- Hum, ça dépend...

Castiel releva les yeux vers elle, décontenancé. Elle lui sourit.

\- Tu es libre pour un café après ? Ça te réveillera.

Le jeune homme rosit.

\- D'accord. 

.

Pendant ce temps, Dean refermait la porte de l'appartement de Castiel, tandis que Benny appelait l'ascenseur.

Le jeune homme glissa la clef dans la poche de son jeans et vînt enlacer son partenaire par la taille.

\- Tu as l'air soucieux. Je me suis excusé pour tout à l'heure...

\- Je sais _Doll_, soupira le cajun. Je ne t'en veux pas.

En fait, il détestait que Dean ait crié un autre nom que le sien pendant qu'il le prenait. Ça heurtait tous ses instincts de mâle dominant. Et Dean n'était pas dupe du tout ; il commençait à bien connaître son amant. Celui-ci voulait toujours paraître sous son meilleur jour. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le réduise à sa seule apparence. Un peu comme Dean au fond.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura le jeune homme tout bas, avant de l'embrasser.

Le louisianais frissonna. Non, Dean n'était vraiment pas du genre à se confier facilement. Et pourtant, avec Castiel, cela semblait lui être plus simple.

Au lieu d'en être jaloux, Benny se disait qu'il pouvait en tirer avantage. Cas était attachant, mignon et sexy à la fois, ce qui plaisait déjà au cajun ; mais en plus, il pouvait lui permettre de se rapprocher davantage de Dean, et c'était aussi un atout.

Il suçota le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

\- C'est bon. Je dois juste apprendre à te partager. Ce n'est pas toujours évident...parfois je n'arrive pas à croire à la chance que j'ai de t'avoir, Dean Winchester.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire canaille en appuyant sur le bouton rez-de-chaussée.

\- Tu parles.

Benny bâilla sans faire de commentaire. L'habitacle commença à descendre.

Le cajun observa Dean, qui paraissait frais comme un gardon.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi énergique après toutes ces activités physiques ?, marmonna-t-il.

Dean ricana :

\- Tu oublies que je suis un sportif. J'ai l'habitude de me dépenser.

\- Dans ce cas, proposa le louisianais, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher notre petit nerd sur le campus pour le ramener chez moi ? Ce sera plus confortable, on pourra faire un peu la sieste, siroter des bières et mater la télé. Et d'autres choses, s'il en a envie.

\- Hm, excellent programme, acquiesça Dean. Enfin, s'il y avait de la tarte, ce serait encore mieux...

\- J'en ai toujours une pour toi dans le frigo, _doll_, répliqua Benny.

Dean s'illumina, et le louisianais se félicita de connaître aussi bien ses goûts culinaires.

Après tout, on tient un homme par beaucoup de choses, à commencer par son estomac. 

.

Le café de la cafétéria n'était pas mauvais et il eut le mérite d'éclaircir les idées de Castiel. Sa fatigue ne disparut pas complètement, mais il parvînt à la faire passer au second plan et à s'intéresser à son interlocutrice – qui était plus que charmante, il devait forcément l'admettre.

\- Alors, hm, fit-il en tentant de ne pas se sentir trop emprunté. Tu suis quel cursus ?

\- On s'en fout de ça, balança Meg sans préambule. Est-ce que tu as une copine ?

Le garçon s'étrangla et se mit à tousser ; il était loin de s'attendre à ce que la discussion prenne cette tournure.

La jeune femme attendit patiemment qu'il eut terminé, l'air un peu narquois.

Il pinça les lèvres, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre.

\- J'ai quelqu'un, finit-il par avouer à contrecœur. En quelque sorte.

\- Comment ça « en quelque sorte » ?, interrogea-t-elle abruptement. Soit c'est oui, soit c'est non.

Elle n'était pas agressive, seulement elle dégageait un certain charisme qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Cas, lui qui avait toujours un peu de mal à gérer la conversation d'ordinaire.

Cependant, dans ce cas précis, cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Eh bien...je ne sais pas...très bien...

Meg croisa les bras, le ton décidé.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air très commode. Est-ce que tu es accroché ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je dis juste que si tu n'es pas encore bien accro, c'est peut-être le bon moment pour lâcher prise, suggéra-t-elle plutôt gentiment, avec précaution. Les plans galères, je connais, et quand la personne n'est pas fiable, on s'en mord les doigts tôt ou tard.

Cas baissa les yeux sur sa tasse, faisant mine de touiller avec sa cuillère.

\- C'est un peu plus...compliqué que ça.

Meg haussa un sourcil, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

\- Ça en a tout l'air, pour que tu en viennes à hésiter pour répondre à une question aussi simple que « As-tu une copine ? ».

Elle remarqua les joues rosies de Cas et lui effleura les doigts sur la table. Il releva le nez de sa tasse, avec son air de chien battu irrésistible qui la fit se sentir toute chose. C'était pour le moins inhabituel.

Prenant les devant, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux et s'écarta vivement, la stupéfaction se peignant sur son visage généralement inexpressif. Presque simultanément, son téléphone se mit à vibrer comme un insecte furieux dans sa poche. Il marmonna des excuses et s'empressa de le sortir. Son visage devait être pivoine à présent, il devait avoir l'air ridicule ; un sentiment de culpabilité lui tordit l'estomac.

Ce qu'il venait de recevoir n'arrangea pas les choses.

C'était la photo que Benny avait prise durant leurs ébats. On y voyait sa croupe en gros plan, la main du cajun sur ses reins...et l'énorme queue rentrée presque entièrement à l'intérieur, les poils pubiens caressant ses fesses pâles et rondes. En dessous, Benny avait pris le temps de taper un court message sous forme de légende « Ton petit cul disant au revoir à son pucelage ».

Castiel sentit une onde d'humiliation l'envahir. C'était vraisemblablement une petite vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé avec Dean ce matin. Cela l'agaça un peu que Benny cherche à le gêner de façon aussi ostentatoire, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Ne s'arrêterait-il jamais de se moquer de lui ?

Il commençait à se demander si Benny voudrait encore de lui, si Benny ne l'avait accepté que pour tirer un coup avec un puceau, et le larguer aussi sec. Il ne le connaissait pas assez, il n'était pas sûr que Benny soit...quelqu'un de fiable. Il avait peur tout à coup que les promesses faites n'aient été qu'un leurre pour l'apprivoiser et le rendre docile.

\- Ça va ?, demanda Meg, bousculant le cours de ses pensées.

Il rangea vivement le téléphone dans la poche de son trench, avant qu'elle ne voit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Très bien, répliqua-t-il en se penchant à son tour.

Ses lèvres se plaquèrent d'autorité sur la bouche de la jolie brune, qui geignit de surprise pendant qu'il caressait gentiment sa joue. Elle ne tarda guère à rapprocher sa chaise de lui pour qu'il enlace sa nuque en l'embrassant avec ardeur. 

.

Cas pensait que Dean était la plus belle personne au monde...

Mais il n'avait certainement pas vu l'expression qu'il arbora en entrant dans la cafète pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le couple enlacé.

Le cheerleader esquissa une horrible grimace et se figea l'espace d'un instant. Il les regarda s'embrasser, et comme ils ne semblaient pas se séparer, il vînt vers eux et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Castiel se retourna et eut un froncement de sourcils en l'apercevant.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Benny ?

Dean devait lui reconnaître un certain talent pour feindre le sang froid le plus total. Il ne paraissait même pas étonné de le voir là.

\- Comme tu peux voir.

Meg se détacha un peu de Cas pour scruter son camarade.

\- Excuse-moi, mais on était occupé, là. Ça n'est pas très poli de déranger les gens comme ça...

Dean grinça des dents.

\- Désolé chérie, Cas et moi avons un truc important à faire. Ça ne peut pas attendre.

\- Ah oui ?, répondit Castiel, rêveusement, le regard un peu vague.

Vraiment, Dean se demandait si cet air si agaçant était de la pure étourderie ou une réelle volonté de lui casser les pieds. Dans le doute, il préféra adopter un ton brusque.

\- On doit y aller. Maintenant !

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui, car il avait haussé le ton sans le vouloir.

Cas parut comprendre, car il se leva.

\- On se voit une prochaine fois, dit-il à Meg, toujours avec cet air flou de ne pas savoir très bien où il en est.

\- Tu as mon numéro de portable, ajouta la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Dean, dans un élan de possessivité sans doute mal placé, s'empara du bras de Castiel et le tira à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors et à l'écart de la foule, il explosa :

\- _Son of a bitch_ ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais accepté ses avances aussi facilement après ce qu'on...

Il s'interrompit et serra les poings sous le regard interrogatif de Cas. Ce dernier pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Dean se mordit la lèvre, encore plus peiné par son manque de réaction.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je...

Il lui agrippa le bras, les mains tremblantes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de façon aussi vive. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mettre dans des états pareils. Il était détaché, il couchait avec qui bon lui semblait. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de la fidélité de ses partenaires, car la sienne était relative – pour peu qu'il ne trouve pas son compte avec un seul partenaire.

\- Dean..., murmura Castiel.

Sa voix rugueuse fit glisser un frisson le long du dos de l'interpellé. Il resserra sa prise sur le trench-coat.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Je m'en fous de ce que Benny a dit. Tu es à moi aussi, et je ne veux pas...

Il se rapprocha en déglutissant, les joues brûlantes.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fourres ta bite ailleurs, murmura-t-il, penaud et un brin boudeur.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Dean, susurra Castiel.

Il caressa doucement le visage du cheerleader, ravi de pouvoir enfin toucher ses taches de sons. Il dessina sa pommette du bout des doigts, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres pleines. Le brun sourit à son tour, gauchement, incertain. C'était exactement cet aspect-là de sa personnalité qui avait fait craquer Dean, sa manière d'être toujours décalé, toujours à côté de la plaque, mais gentil.

Tranquille et doux. Le genre d'homme à qui il pourrait avoir envie de se confier et sur lequel, peut-être, il arriverait à se reposer.

Castiel se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser dans le creux sous l'oreille, le faisant frémir tout entier, juste en posant ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur sa peau sensible.

Le jeune sportif détourna la tête, jetant un œil alentour.

\- Pas ici...

Il entraîna Cas dans le bâtiment – les élèves étant rassemblés au pied de l'escalier, il les contourna et poussa la première porte qui lui tomba sous la main.

A peine Castiel eut-il refermé la porte de la salle de classe vide que Dean lui sauta dessus, la bouche débordante de supplications avides.

\- Cas, s'il te plaît...s'il te plaît...

Ses mains parcoururent fiévreusement le corps du brun, écartant les pans du trench, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tombe sur le sol dans un froissement. Cas prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec fougue ; il le plaqua rudement contre le mur, un genou entre ses cuisses, frottant son entrejambe, pendant que sa langue se frayait un chemin habile dans sa bouche quémandeuse.

Dean s'arrima à ses épaules et répondit à son baiser avec hardiesse, sûr de son pouvoir de séduction.

Castiel descendit le long de sa gorge pour suivre le tracé des suçons laissés par Benny ; le cheerleader tressauta dans ses bras.

\- J'ai envie de toi, gronda-t-il.

En réponse, les mains de Cas s'activèrent sur sa ceinture, la défaisant avec une dextérité insoupçonnée. Ses yeux bleus le transpercèrent tandis qu'il prononçait d'une voix extrêmement grave et plaisante :

\- Je vais te donner ce que tu réclames...

Ses longs doigts se faufilèrent dans le boxer du jeune homme et taquinèrent son sexe à demi érigé.

\- Mais d'abord, il faut que tu sois un bon garçon pour moi. Tu peux faire ça ?

Dean hoqueta sous le toucher délicat, le corps embrasé par le désir. Il gémit :

\- Tu veux que je te suce ?

Cas posa l'index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire ; il avait le regard brillant d'excitation, ses cheveux noirs tout décoiffés comme après l'amour :

\- Je veux que tu te prépares devant moi. Je veux que tu m'excites avec...tes mains...

Il porta celles-ci à ses lèvres pour les embrasser une à une.

\- Sur ton corps, d'abord. Sur le mien ensuite, si je t'y autorise.

Il abaissa le sous-vêtement de Dean d'un geste vif, faisant tomber le pantalon à ses chevilles.

\- Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire, ordonna Castiel en ouvrant sa braguette, sur un ton tout à la fois compatissant et impérieux qui envoya une décharge dans le corps de Dean. Sa verge se dressa avec un regain d'intérêt contre son ventre.

Il ferma les yeux, ses longs cils clairs frémissant, alors qu'il coulait sa main contre sa queue fièrement tendue près de son nombril. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et laissa échapper un sifflement lorsqu'il commença à se branler, lentement, faisant monter le plaisir et surtout, s'avisant bien que Castiel ne manque pas une miette du spectacle.

Ils étaient très proches, respiraient le même air, mais ne se touchaient plus. Cas admirait avec dévotion le corps svelte de Dean qui donnait de petits coups de hanches au rythme de la masturbation. Il sortit sa queue et la massa pour entretenir son érection.

Le regard de Dean s'arrêta sur le gland rougi, et ils se masturbèrent en même temps, les joues cramoisies. N'y tenant plus, le cheerleader enfila deux doigts dans sa bouche et les suça longuement, avec force bruit, en jetant un coup d'œil insolent à son amant. Celui-ci ne résista pas davantage et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, comme une aile de papillon, très émoustillé.

Dean couina à ce très simple mais tendre contact, et, sa main passant dans son dos, contre le mur, il enfonça une première phalange entre ses fesses nues.

Castiel déglutit en le regardant faire, et du liquide séminale s'écoula de son sexe turgescent.

Dean renversa la tête en arrière en soupirant, la voix rendue rauque par le désir :

\- Cas...han Cas.

Il s'enfourna tout le doigt et le fit tourner, tâtant à la recherche du point sensible. Ses tétons commençaient à pointer de façon indécente sous son t-shirt. Il retînt un gémissement de contentement en tentant d'insérer un second doigt dans son anus.

Le souffle de Castiel se fit plus présent, caressant sa peau. Dean grogna :

\- J'ai toujours aimé que tu m'observes. Quand Benny m'a fait remarquer que tu avais le béguin pour moi, j'ai voulu...jouer avec toi, avec ton regard...

Il se cambra à nouveau, faisant se toucher leurs glands. Cas siffla entre ses dents.

\- Je voulais que tu t'imagines me faire des choses, me soumettre..., ajouta langoureusement le cheerleader avant d'étirer ses doigts à l'intérieur. Et maintenant, je voudrais que tu fasses toutes ces choses rêvées avec moi...

Castiel se blottit contre lui et empoigna à pleine main son postérieur musclé.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Toi, essayes de me faire du bien...si tu y arrives.

Vexé, Dean eut un mouvement d'humeur et attrapa la queue durcie de son amant avec brusquerie ; le brun se crispa à cause de sa rudesse.

\- Je vais te faire grimper au septième ciel tellement vite que tu me supplieras de te laisser m'enculer, clama Dean avec ce sourire de biais qui lui allait si bien.

Cas émit un petit rire de satisfaction.

\- Des promesses, toujours des promesses...

Le beau sportif sortit sa langue et se mit à laper érotiquement la paume de sa main couverte de liquide séminale transparent ; puis il saisit de nouveau leurs deux queues dressées ensemble pour en dénuder le gland, entamant un va et vient lent et excitant.

Les longs doigts de Cas se mirent à tâter la raie de ses fesses et à titiller le petit anneau de chair. Dean ferma les paupières une seconde, grisée par la confiance absolue qu'il avait envers Castiel. Il s'émerveillait sans cesse de le voir se découvrir de telles aptitudes, alors qu'il semblait si inexpérimenté – avant que Benny ne lui apprenne ses tours.

C'était peut-être un don. En tout cas, il arrivait à le faire grimper aux rideaux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Lorsque ses doigts s'infiltrèrent en lui, il se sentit décoller, et la masturbation qu'il opérait sur leurs deux sexes ralenti sensiblement.

\- Benny avait raison alors ?, chuchota Cas à son oreille, la voix lente et paresseuse comme le ronronnement d'un chat.

\- A propos de quoi ?

Le brun se lécha les lèvres, imitant Dean sans s'en rendre compte. Mais sa voix ressemblait à celle de Benny.

\- Tu es affamé de bites.

Il glissa un second doigt profondément dans le petit cul serré de Dean, et ce dernier couina, pressant ses propres doigts sur leurs verges durcies.

\- Hn ! _Son of a bitch_ !, haleta le cheerleader.

Il tenta de réguler ses mouvements de poignet ; il avait failli jouir, or ça aurait été trop dommage de terminer maintenant.

Il laissa retomber son front contre l'épaule de Cas, hors d'haleine.

\- T'as qu'à lui demander, dit-il en levant sa main libre tenant son téléphone portable.

Cas déposa un baiser sur sa tempe humide de sueur et pris le téléphone. 

.

L'appartement de Benny n'était pas celui d'un étudiant. Le cajun bossait depuis un moment déjà, même si ses activités étaient quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui : c'était son jardin secret.

Il avait un salon, et un vieux fauteuil confortable dans lequel il aimait se relaxer.

Il était impatient de voir Dean et Cas arriver. Mais en même temps, il savourait ses derniers moments de solitude. Loin de le déranger, la solitude lui était nécessaire pour son équilibre, sans être obligatoirement son mode de vie. Il aimait la compagnie...mais parfois, être seul permettait aussi de prendre du recul : entre autre, il comprenait à présent qu'il avait été un peu puéril de s'agacer pour le petit incident de ce matin.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait entendu son portable vibrant sur la table basse.

Il consulta l'écran et décrocha.

« Allô ? », fit-il de sa voix la plus grondante, bestiale.

Il devinait déjà pourquoi on l'appelait, et un sourire de chat se peignit lentement sur ses traits.

Il entendit Dean gémir longuement – il reconnaîtrait ses gémissements entre mille. Et Cas de dire :

\- Écarte les cuisses.

Le louisianais perçut des couinements étouffés, un râle de plaisir, des halètements. Puis le claquement vigoureux de la chair contre la chair, la respiration erratique de Dean tentant de contenir ses cris. Il se demandait où ils étaient, mais sûrement pas dans un endroit prévu pour ce genre d'amusement. Il se caressa pensivement l'entrejambe, de plus en plus excité.

\- Han, Dean !

\- Cas...

Benny renversa la tête en arrière, le combiné contre l'oreille, et sortit son engin de son pantalon avec fébrilité.

\- Petits allumeurs.

Cas ne répondit pas, et Benny devina qu'il était encore un peu mal à l'aise. Il susurra :

\- Vous me manquez tous les deux. Je m'ennuie sans vous. Du coup j'ai fait quelques achats en rentrant...

Il rouvrit les yeux pour vérifier que le petit sac discret du sex-shop était toujours à ses pieds. Il était véritablement pressé de les faire découvrir à ses deux jeunes amants curieux de nouvelles expériences.

\- Quels achats ?, marmonna Castiel, la bouche sèche, sur le point de jouir.

\- Tu le sauras en venant chez moi, _pretty boy_, répliqua Benny en appuyant son accent, sachant quel effet cela aurait sur ceux qui l'écoutait.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Cas eut un hoquet, et les bruits de baise s'accélérèrent ; Dean commença à couiner aigu en essayant de se retenir, et Benny se branla aussi vite qu'il put pour jouir en même temps qu'eux au téléphone.

\- A tout à l'heure,_ my dear puppies_, haleta-t-il en raccrochant.

.

Pantelant, Cas laissa retomber le portable sur le tas que formait son manteau par terre. Il berça Dean contre lui, en lui caressant la tête et la nuque. Il aimait le sentiment de paix qui l'envahissait, bien qu'il sache par avance que ce serait éphémère. L'angoisse de ne pas être à sa place avec eux reviendrait tôt ou tard. Toutefois, en cet instant, il était bien.

Son nez caressa l'oreille de Dean, et il s'emplit de l'odeur de ses cheveux, du goût salé de sa peau en suçant son cou pour y laisser sa marque.

Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme rit. Mais il soupira de bien être et se détendit.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?, murmura Castiel en se redressant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Dean cacha son visage contre son épaule. Le brun ne lui en voulut pas. Il l'aida à se rhabiller.

\- Allons chez Benny, lança Dean en bouclant sa ceinture. Je meurs de faim.

Son estomac gargouilla afin d'appuyer ses dires.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pour le chapitre 8, rendez-vous comme d'habitude chez Marryblack sur sa partie intitulée "Look at me" ou bien sur AO3.**

Très bientôt, la publication du chapitre 9, qui verra l'approfondissement des liens entre Cas et Benny.


	9. Chapter 9

Un petit mot :  
Nous voulions, suite à la sortie de 50 nuances de Grey, faire une annonce. Cette fic n'a jamais été écrite dans la volonté de véhiculer des principes contraires au BDSM (comme par exemple l'importance du consentement, qui a été un peu malmené dans le chapitre 5). Mais comme cette fanfic n'est pas très sérieuse, nous préférons avertir nos lecteurs qu'elle ne cherche en aucun cas à représenter la réalité (contrairement au film cité plus haut, qui se targue faussement d'illustrer des pratiques qui tiennent davantage de l'abus que de la relation amoureuse). Ce n'est pas représentatif, et il y aura inévitablement des erreurs, qui, je l'espère, n'offenseront personne.  
Voilà. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, avec l'espoir qu'elle sera bonne !

* * *

Bien qu'il écoutait attentivement le prof, Castiel était distrait et avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il notait. Il était complètement crispé, et son érection déformait visiblement l'entrejambe de son pantalon sous son pupitre.

Il commençait à regretter le choix qu'il avait fait avant de partir...

.

_« Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir fait venir. », chuchota Dean contre son épaule._

_Castiel frissonna sous son t-shirt en coton fin._

_Benny sortit sur le perron pour les rejoindre tandis qu'ils prenaient l'air dehors. Ils étaient assis à la petite table en fer forgé, dans la cours. La végétation luxuriante formait un coin d'ombre qui les abritait des regards trop indiscrets, et Dean en avait profité pour se rapprocher, pour coller son nez dans le col de Cas, respirer sa peau._

_Le cajun savait qu'il aimait son odeur, à la fois suave et piquante, comme une eau de toilette pour petit garçon un parfum sucré qu'il appréciait lui-même sans jamais en avoir fait part aux deux autres. Parce que c'était à la fois trop intime et trop étrange d'en faire la remarque._

_Mais Dean et lui se ressemblaient trop pour qu'il ne l'ait pas deviné. Il releva son regard vert sur lui et sourit mystérieusement, comme s'il lisait ses pensées. Cas était vraiment à eux, désormais, et bientôt ils le connaîtraient par cœur._

_Ce dernier sursauta en remarquant sa présence, se tendant immédiatement. Benny le voyait à la raideur de sa nuque._

_Il passa une main possessive dessus, et la remonta dans ses cheveux bruns._

_\- Un collier de cuir sur ce cou..., murmura-t-il rêveusement._

_Les épaules de Castiel furent parcourues d'un frémissement. Dean gloussa :_

_\- Il n'est pas prêt pour ça._

_Benny se pencha sur lui._

_\- Mais toi oui..._

_Il glissa un doigt dans le collier de cuir que Dean arborait, et fit tinter son ongle contre la petite plaque marquée « puppy ». Un cadeau qu'il lui avait fait au début de leur relation._

_Dean rosit légèrement en se souvenant des circonstances de ce présent, et il baissa pudiquement les yeux, ses cils délicats caressant ses joues douces._

_Benny l'embrassa sur la tempe et tourna la tête vers Cas. Celui-ci les regardait, fasciné par le jeu d'attirance qui se jouait entre eux, la facilité avec laquelle leurs mains et leurs lèvres glissaient l'un sur l'autre sans jamais les embraser. Lui était toujours à vif, nerveux au premier contact, excité au second. Il se rendit compte que pour mériter sa place, il devait gagner en contrôle._

_\- J'y aurais droit, moi aussi ?, demanda-t-il timidement._

_Benny sortit un boîtier de sa poche et le lui tendit._

_\- Quand tu seras prêt, reprécisa-t-il, tandis que Cas ouvrait la boîte._

.

Son self-control était sur le point de céder lorsque le prof déclara qu'ils terminaient le cours avec dix minutes d'avance.

Contrairement aux autres qui bondirent de leur chaise, Castiel resta assis.

Il fit mine de ranger ses affaires, mais de façon extrêmement lente.

\- Hey, salut la licorne !

-Meg, salua Castiel sur le ton neutre dont il était spécialiste, et ce sans même se retourner.

La jeune femme posa ses fesses sur le coin du pupitre, affichant un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelé, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- J'ai été quelque peu...occupé, répondit placidement le brun.

\- Avec Dean ?

Castiel haussa un sourcil en levant les yeux elle en profita pour l'attraper par le col et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Mû par une force irrésistible, il empoigna ses longs cheveux bouclés et répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Il se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise sur le sol, afin de se retrouver à sa hauteur.

Puis il s'écarta vivement, lui tournant le dos, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse voir son inconfortable érection il rangea scrupuleusement ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

\- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à te saisir, Castiel Novak, susurra Meg en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle se recoiffa d'un simple geste et soupira.

\- Enfin, ça fait partie de ton charme. On se voit plus tard...

Elle quitta alors la salle de classe.

En passant le seuil, elle ne fit nullement attention au grand type mal rasé adossé au mur et dont les yeux, d'un bleu glacé, semblaient brûler d'un feu intérieur dérangeant.

Castiel se passa la main dans les cheveux, les hérissant, puis il se toucha la gorge, qui était étrangement serré.

Il avait encore son goût dans la bouche.

.

_Il se dévisagea dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Benny. Sa bouche était rougie à force d'avoir été embrassée._

_Dean était un amoureux exigeant._

_Amoureux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver ce terme approprié les concernant. Mais ça lui plaisait, il fallait bien l'avouer._

_Il baissa les yeux sur le petit boîtier ouvert près du lavabo._

_Un collier. Identique à celui de Dean : du cuir noir, sobre, avec le dessin discret d'une tige de vigne délicatement entrelacée sur le rebord extérieur du collier, et anneau détachable à l'arrière._

_Mais ce qui dérangeait sans doute le plus Castiel, c'était la petite plaque argentée attachée au collier, sur laquelle était gravé « Kitty »._

_Il rougit violemment et referma le boîtier. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la porter. Peut-être même ne le serait-il jamais._

_Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se fixa un long moment. Il devait essayer de prendre le contrôle de ses désirs, les maîtriser pour mieux les laisser aller dans la direction de son choix par la suite._

_Il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise. Mais il pouvait tenter d'apprendre. Il voulait apprendre. Il voulait...être le partenaire qu'ils méritaient, tous les deux._

_Il rougit à nouveau en évoquant les traits de Benny. Il voulait faire l'effort en particulier pour lui. Il voyait bien que son amant le plus âgé tentait de le ménager, de le mettre à l'aise._

_Et il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Plus en confiance, avec les autres et lui-même plus séduisant, plus fort aussi._

_Il aimerait lui montrer davantage d'affection, et pas seulement durant le sexe. Lui prouver qu'il commençait à tenir véritablement à lui, comme un vrai amant._

_Il déglutit et sortit le collier, le défaisant pour ensuite le passer autour de son cou mince._

_Il regarda alors à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir, observant avec curiosité l'effet que cela lui renvoyait._

_Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Il était ridicule. Il retira le cuir de son cou et le rangea prestement dans son écrin, qui se referma dans un claquement étouffé par le velours._

_Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant les gouttes d'eau couler le long de son menton. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant le visage de Benny, l'avidité dans son regard._

_Il n'avait pas joui._

_Le désir grandissant. La taille impressionnante de sa queue._

_Il l'avait sucé._

_Ses gémissements, ses encouragements. Sa main dans ses cheveux._

_« Oh bordel... », jura-t-il en se passant la main sur les fesses, de plus en plus excité._

_Il était frustré. Pourtant il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi._

_._

Après son cours de théologie, Castiel se rendit immédiatement aux toilettes. Il avait du mal à marcher et savait qu'il se dandinait. Il se tenait tête baissée, recroquevillé, essayant d'attirer le moins possible l'attention. Il se sentait redevenu le petit nerd fragile qu'il était avant de rencontrer ses deux partenaires le mec bizarre, un peu creepy mais bon élève qui traînait aux cours les moins fréquentés – langues mortes, dialectes anciens, croyances religieuses.

Il entra dans les WC tandis qu'un autre garçon, gigantesque, avec des cheveux longs, en sortait. Il n'y avait plus personne, les urinoirs s'alignant contre le mur, les deux cabines aux portes ouvertes révélant l'absence de quiconque en ces lieux.

Castiel poussa un soupir. Il s'accouda au lavabo – il n'y avait pas de miroir – puis se pencha un peu en avant et se tâta précautionneusement la raie des fesses à travers son jeans.

Le plug était toujours parfaitement en place, et le contact le secoua d'un nouveau frisson.

Il avait réussi à l'enfiler seul, avec beaucoup de patience et de lubrifiant, pendant que Dean et Benny pensaient qu'il prenait une douche.

Il l'avait gardé pour se mettre à l'épreuve. Maintenant que les cours étaient presque finis – il avait une heure de trou – il mourrait d'envie de se cacher dans son lit et de se branler vigoureusement, en faisant aller et venir le jouet étrange en lui.

La bille effectua un mouvement à l'intérieur et il tressauta. Cependant, cela ne lui apportait pas entière satisfaction. Il manquait quelque chose. La chaleur, l'impression de...d'appartenir à quelqu'un – pour un bref instant.

C'était ça qui le comblait vraiment, et pas seulement la chose plantée en lui.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

Benny glissa une clef dans la serrure et verrouilla la porte.

\- Hello, _Pretty Boy._ Nous avons besoin de parler.

Il s'approcha de Castiel, qui le regardait toujours avec effarement, et lui prit le menton.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, alors je veux que tu sois honnête dans ta réponse. Je ne poserais pas la question deux fois : qui était cette fille ?

Castiel allait demander « quelle fille ? », mais il se rendit tout de suite compte, par l'éclair dans les yeux du cajun, que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas. Il déglutit.

\- Meg Masters.

\- Et tu sors avec ?

\- Non.

\- Tu couches avec ?

Castiel rougit et se dégagea vivement.

\- Non !

Le jouet entre ses fesses le fit à nouveau frémir et il geignit faiblement. Les mains de Benny lui prirent les bras, sans violence.

\- Je sais que j'ai dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu veux avec ta queue, mais...

Il recula avec un petit rire désabusé.

\- Pour être franc, ça ne me plairait pas trop. Je crois que je préfère te garder pour moi – et Dean. Je sais qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. On n'est pas possessif...mais tu es trop facile à détourner.

Castiel fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « détourner » ?

Le regard bleu de Benny se teinta de tendresse, et d'un peu de mélancolie – ou alors ce n'était que son imagination.

\- Tu te vois tellement négativement que la moindre marque d'intérêt te transporte. N'importe qui avec un peu de culot, te montrant à quel point tu es sexy pourrait t'avoir.

Castiel grimaça et lui tourna le dos.

\- J'ai pas...

Il réfléchit. Benny venait de dire qu'il était sexy. Et il venait aussi de dire qu'il était une sorte de proie facile. Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait attiré au début ?

\- Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, marmonna-t-il, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

\- Mais tu es sexy. Et les gens te veulent. Je les ai vus, ajouta Benny d'une voix traînante.

Castiel rougit. « les » ?

\- Je t'ai vu le premier, gronda Benny. Avant même que Dean ne remarque ton regard sur lui. Je t'ai vu l'observer avec désir – je suis doué pour ça – et même si j'étais satisfait avec lui, je n'ai rien pu y faire...

Il passa obligeamment ses bras autour de la taille de Cas, se collant contre son dos.

\- Je t'ai tout de suite voulu.

Ces mots bouleversèrent Castiel plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Il se cambra, et son ventre se crispa lorsque ses fesses vinrent s'aplatir contre les cuisses de Benny. Il rougit puis tourna la tête et effleura les lèvres du cajun.

Celui-ci leva la main pour lui caresser la joue, et il l'embrassa profondément. Cas se mit à gémir sous sa langue, s'abandonnant facilement entre ses bras.

Les lèvres de Benny quittèrent les siennes pour glisser sur son cou. Son souffle chaud fit courir la chair de poule le long de son échine.

\- Tu réveilles en moi des choses...sombres et pas très recommandables, reconnu le cajun d'une voix rauque. Dean sait faire ça aussi, mais toi...tu n'en as même pas conscience. Ça me donne encore plus envie de t'enfermer dans un placard.

Il gloussa en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, tentateur.

Castiel remarqua que l'une des mains de Benny s'était glissée sous son t-shirt et remontait sur son torse. Il renversa la tête dans un râle en sentant ses doigts rugueux sur un téton.

\- _Pretty boy..._, susurra lascivement son amant. Il te suffit d'un mot.

Il pinça doucement le mamelon, qui commença de durcir. Le visage de Castiel se froissa tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir sa frustration. La présence du jouet planté dans son fondement devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

La langue de Benny caressa l'intérieur de son oreille.

\- J'adorerais te faire un piercing au téton. Il serait constamment planqué sous tes frusques, et il n'y aurait que moi et Dean pour savoir qu'il est là. En plus, il paraît que ça rend la zone encore plus sensible...qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'en dis que tu prends...tes rêves pour la réalité, rétorqua Cas en déglutissant.

Le rire de Benny coula comme un liquide chaud directement dans son ventre. Il cessa de taquiner sa poitrine et retira sa main. Castiel souffla par le nez, déçu.

Le cajun déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa tempe. Il adorait la moue du jeune homme quand celui-ci était mécontent, ses lèvres pleines et roses formant un arc délicieux qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Néanmoins, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche il avait vu comment Castiel assumait ses désirs, et il préférait le voir ainsi plutôt que de devoir forcer un peu les choses, comme il l'avait fait aux débuts de leur relation.

\- On...on est à la fac, murmura faiblement Cas comme pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

Benny ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa respiration lente et profonde faisait se soulever doucement sa poitrine contre le dos de Cas, lui donnant un sentiment de sécurité.

Il l'avait déjà fait à la fac avec Dean. Et il se rappelait que Benny avait verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur.

\- Co...comment tu as obtenu la clef ?, marmotta-t-il pour se changer les idées.

\- Je l'ai piqué ya de ça un bon moment dans la cabine du vigile.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'avec Dean, on aime bien avoir un peu de...tranquillité.

Cas se tourna légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur son menton.

\- Tu peux...me montrer ? Ce que vous faisiez ?

Benny lui empoigna les fesses avec un sourire naissant.

\- C'est une demande en bonne et due forme ? Je ne crois pas...

Le gémissement que poussa Castiel le prit par surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Des larmes de frustration montèrent aux yeux du garçon. Il agrippa les hanches de son partenaire et se frotta frénétiquement contre lui, exactement comme un chien en rut. Il savait quelle image il donnait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin d'être soulagé dans les plus brefs délais, sinon il allait littéralement exploser !

\- Baise-moi, BAISE-MOI !, grogna-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse, à bout de patience.

Aussitôt, Benny le repoussa contre le lavabo et il se retînt de justesse pour ne pas tomber dedans la tête la première. Il allait protester lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était plié en deux, la main ferme de Benny contre sa nuque, et surtout, sa queue dure contre ses fesses sensibles.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par me supplier, _babe..._, lança le cajun, son accent roulant harmonieusement sous le coup de l'excitation.

Castiel entendit le cliquetis de sa ceinture qu'il défaisait dans son dos. Il s'empressa, les mains tremblantes, de défaire son pantalon.

Mais ce fut Benny qui le débarrassa de son boxer pour le mettre cul nu au milieu des toilettes pour hommes de la fac. S'il n'était pas aussi excité, Castiel trouverait sûrement ça sordide. Heureusement que l'endroit était tout de même assez propre.

\- Qu'avons-nous là ?, s'exclama Benny en caressant la raie des fesses, encombrée par l'extrémité plate et caoutchouteuse du plug.

Comme Cas ne répondait pas, il tira doucement. L'anus brillait encore de lubrifiant et s'ouvrit comme une fleur pour laisser sortir l'objet oblong.

Le corps de Castiel tremblait, et un peu de liquide séminal tomba sur le carrelage entre ses jambes.

\- J'aime que tu te tiennes prêt pour moi, ronronna Benny en fourrageant amoureusement dans ses cheveux. Toujours prêt à te faire enculer, comme un bon petit pédé en chaleur.

\- La ferme, feula le jeune homme en abaissant le menton, laissant les doigts de Benny parcourir son crâne.

Le _sex toy_ fit un discret POP en quittant la cavité humide. Le cajun le posa et aligna son gland contre l'ouverture relâchée. Il sentit Castiel se tendre et se redresser vivement il dut appuyer un peu pour maintenir l'équilibre de leur position, et se frayer un chemin d'un coup de rein bien placé.

Cas ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Benny poussa un râle et le rencogna brusquement contre le lavabo, alors Castiel laissa échapper un couinement humiliant.

\- Ah, bordel ! BORDEL !

Le cajun jura encore en retirant la main qu'il serrait sur la hanche du plus jeune sa peau était rouge et il était certain que ça ferait un magnifique bleu un peu plus tard.

Honteux d'avoir manqué de maîtrise, il colla son torse au dos de Cas et caressa le côté de son visage avec ses lèvres, susurrant des petits mots doux que Castiel n'entendait pas. Il savourait la grosseur du membre palpitant en lui, la violence du plaisir, la sensation de satiété.

Soudain la voix de Benny chuchota à son oreille :

\- Je vais te sauter pour te récompenser d'être si érotique, _babe._ Et pour que tu te souviennes à qui ton petit cul appartient.

Il donna un autre coup de rein, qui le fit s'enfoncer encore davantage dans les chairs étroites de son amant.

\- Gnnnnn, tellement serré..., hoqueta Benny. A force de te baiser, tu finiras par devenir un parfait fourreau...brûlant et moite...aaah...

Il souffla contre l'oreille du jeune homme :

\- Bientôt, tu prendras la forme de ma bite, et quand je t'enfilerais, ce sera comme de rentrer à la maison...

Le sexe de Castiel tressauta à ses mots Benny savait exactement comment titiller le petit soumis en lui, cette partie de Cas qui voulait appartenir à cet homme viril et protecteur, cet homme qui lui fournira tout ce dont il a besoin à condition qu'il sache s'offrir tout entier, sans restriction.

Qu'il sache aussi prendre sa queue dans le cul sans rechigner.

\- Han, Benny !

L'interpellé se redressa, fourrageant de nouveau dans les cheveux bruns de Cas, et entama enfin son pilonnage.

Castiel cria de plaisir sous les assauts brutaux, le derrière soudain en feu. Le membre de Benny était si long et imposant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il entrait dans son ventre. C'était à la fois intense et effrayant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de regarder son nombril d'un air idiot. Son érection était parfaitement rigide et dégoulinait entre ses jambes bien écartées pour laisser plein accès à Benny.

Ce dernier adorait voir ses cuisses frapper le cul rond de Cas dans des claquements pornographiques et admirer sa chair tremblotante comme de la gelée sous les coups de rein. Il aimait aussi la rougeur s'étendant sur ses fesses à mesure qu'il les malmenait.

\- Je vais te saillir, te faire complètement mien !, gronda le louisianais avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Oui ! Ouiiiii !, geignit Cas, au bord de l'extase.

\- C'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? Que je te remplisse de foutre ?

Castiel réalisa brusquement que oui, c'était ça qui lui manquait depuis le début. Se faire remplir à ras-bord jusqu'à ce que le sperme bouillonnant, vivant, coule de son anus maltraité. Aucun jouet ne pouvait remplacer la sensation grisante de cette bite chaude s'enfournant vigoureusement dans son intimité et larguant dans ses entrailles la semence durement acquise.

Il jouit sur cette pensée, incapable de se refréner davantage. Son râle ressemblait à un miaulement.

\- _Love you, kitty _!, ronronna Benny en fourrant le nez dans ses cheveux.

Il éjacula à l'intérieur, et Castiel ressentit un soulagement immense. Il avait eu peur qu'encore une fois, Benny lui refuse ce privilège.

Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait aimé. Et il avait réussi à le faire jouir.

Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'étreinte que Benny lui offrait après l'orgasme.

.

Dean venait de finir les cours. Sourcils froncés, il se dirigeait vers le fond du bâtiment de Sciences Humaines, là où avaient lieu généralement les cours de philosophie et autres matières qu'il ne comprenait même pas comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir s'infliger ce supplice volontairement.

Il retrouva Sam qui avait l'air particulièrement soucieux cette fois.

\- Ton sms m'a inquiété. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Son frère secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Dean. Je l'ai découvert par hasard, alors il fallait absolument que je te prévienne.

Tout à coup, la porte des toilettes pour hommes s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis de serrure, et Benny en sortit, suivi de Castiel.

Ce dernier s'illumina en voyant Dean, mais Benny leurs jeta un regard surpris, reconnaissant immédiatement Sam. Ils ne s'entendaient guère.

\- Ton petit-ami te trompe, déclara gravement Sam.

Dean s'étrangla devant cette brusque révélation. Et Benny dut retenir un rire qu'il cacha dans sa main.


End file.
